The Home of Kitty Petro 3, the feline drama
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Cats 3 in a serie about Kitty Petro. This time KP takes Mungo and Rumpel to her world. R & R please. And be nice it is my first Cats fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was quiet at the junkjard. But then suddenly loads of cats began to fill the place. But they weren't just Cats. They where human looking, and walked about on two legs.

A silver Tabby went over to a big cat, who sat on a big wheel. "I'm afraid that that Macavity has gotten away from us again, Deuturonomy."

"Well, my dear Munkustrap, he will come back again, never fear," Deuturonomy reassured Munkustrap.

Then a strange scent filled the air. All the humanoid felines sniffed the air suspiciously. Then the queen feline, a cat named Jennyanydots, screamed, "Human!"

Every cat transformed into their true feline forms, and scattered. A human teenage girl made her way into the junkjard. She looked about, and immediately spotted the cats, hiding, but watching her.

"Ah, so I've finally made it to the famous junkyard," she said in obvious delight, and looked around at all the cats. "Excuse me, but I don´t want to bother you by telling that I already know all about you Jellicles, because you won't believe me anyway," the teen said in a knowing sort of voice. Then she pressed a button on the CD player she wore on her person. The cats were most surprised when heard what was unmistakenly their very own Jellicle song issuing out from the device.

The human girl then began to sing and dance to the music. After they had heard every song on the CD, the teen looked around again at the cats. Then she spoke a few soft words, snapped her fingers, and soon every cat now appeared in their humanoid feline forms.

"Say, why don´t you all talk about amongst yourselves, and let me know if you will trust me?" The human girl said.

"Very well. Let me handle this," the handsome tomcat, Rum Tum Tugger, said. He walked up to the teen and said in a disgustingly suave tone, "Hello there, cutie!" Then, since he was so impressed with himself, he dared to try and touch her.

Even though the teenage girl didn't appear to move so much as one muscle, she somehow grabbed his fur in her lightning fast grasp, and looked him in the eyes, saying, "Think again, buster. If you so much as touch me, I swear to the heavenside lair, that you will be singing soprano once I'm through with you. Understand me?" She tossed the big tom up against a old car, where the kittens ran over to see if he was all right, and unharmed. He was… well, except for maybe his pride, which had taken a bit of a bruising.

The teen looked around at all the cats. "All right. Here's the deal. My name is Kitty," she said. "Kitty Petro, queen of all animated and literary figures. I am here to offer you all a deal."

Dueteronomy looked at Kitty, his expression neutral, but curious. "Go on, Kitty Petro. We are listening," he said politely.

"Great. Now, if I "escort" my two favorites members of you Jellicles from this junkjard, to come with me to my world, I can see my way clear to make sure that this Macavity never harms anyone again."

There a sounds of whispered conversations everywhere. "And who, may I ask, are your favorites from our delightful junkjard?" asked a curious Munkustrap.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," said Kitty, with a look that added '_of course'_, without her actually saying it.

Everybody looked over at the notorious couple, who where---to say the very least---stunned.

Teazer whispered to her companion, Mungo in quiet voice, "Great. Just terrific. We are actually some teen girl's favorites. C'mon, who would have ever thought that?" Mungo just shrugged.

The twin cats Coricopat and Tantomile went over cautiously to Kitty. "Might we ask how do you seem to know so much about all of us? You're a human, but surprisingly you can tell who everyone of us is on sight."

Kitty smiled a knowing smile, and snapped her fingers once more. In the blink of an eye, a copy of the "Cats" DVD lay in the palm of her hand. "Would you like to see it?" Kitty asked.

The cats nodded, very curious. Another snap of her fingers, and a small TV and DVD player appeared on the hood of a nearby junked car. She slipped the DVD into the device, and hit "play".

"Hey it's a musical!" Alonzo said, delighted.

"Doesn't that mean that you can´t take us with you then?" Mungojerrie reasoned. Kitty grinned, and simply pointed to the bottom of the screen. _Based on Old Possum´s book of practical Cats of T. S. Elliot Pouncival_ read.

"Damn," Mungojerrie muttered, snapping his fingers in frustration. "It was worth a try though, right?"

Then the movie began. The cats all watched in mute surprise and delight. After the movie had finished, Kitty looked back at them all. "So, shall I take care of this Macavity problem or not?" she asked.

"Kindly let us have one day to decide," Duteronomy asked very politely.

Kitty nodded her head, and then she walked away, and surprisingly enough, abruptly disappeared from view.

A Jellicle Meeting. Starts in one hour. Attendance is mandatory," Munkustrap told them all. "That is, everyone except for all you kittens, and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, of course." The comical duo was appropriately shocked by that news.

After the meeting had started, Mungo and Rumpel where laying about in the junkyard. "So, Mungo, what do you think?" Rumpel asked her brother.

"Well… Macavity is a big threat, and none of the others want us here anyway," Mungo told his sister matter-of-factly.

"That's not true," piped up a voice. Several voices in fact. It was the kittens. They where going to say something else, when all of the sudden they heard music. They went to the place where the music was coming from, and there, they saw her. Kitty Petro was sitting on an old car, while softly singing along with a CD.

The girl then noticed all the kittens, as well as her favorite feline duo. She looked over at the Cats. "Well, don´t be shy. It's not like I'm poisonous, or anything," she told them, rolling her eyes at their timidity. Overcoming their surprise, the assembly of felines walked over to where she sat.

"Let´s see," Kitty observed, and looked at the Cats: Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, Victoria, Electra, Jemima, Pouncival and Etcetera. The CD had began wailing out a jazzy rendition of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "Now, that's real music," Kitty told them all.

"Glad to find _someone_ that likes it," Mungo said, just a bit grumpily.

"Miss Petro, can I ask why do you want to take our Mungo and Teazer away?" Poncival asked, curious yet afraid.

"Because they are my two favorite Jellicle cats," Kitty said.

"And how is your taking them away going to get rid of Macavity for us?"  
Victoria wanted to know.

Kitty looked at the mostly white kitten, who was now looking over at the teen that had told them she was going to get rid of one of most pressing dangers facing the Jellicles. "I don´t think that Jennyanydots would ever forgive me if I told you that," Kitty said, with obvious regret.

"Are you saying that you are going to… well, you know…" Rumpelteazer said, refering to, but not actually coming out and saying, precisely what was on his mind.

Kitty drew her finger across her throat sharply, while making a horrible swishing sound.

The two Cats and all the kittens shuddered in fear and loathing. Macavity was universally loated and despised, but the death of a cat---even him---was disturbing.

There was a small soft pop, and Kitty suddenly now sitting, playing a piano that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey! That's Gus's song!" Victoria said. Kitty smiled and nodded her head, and then began to sing along with the music:

_Gus is the cat at the theater door._

_His name, as I ought to have told you before, _

_is really Asparagus, and that's such a fuss to pronounce, _

_that we usually call him just Gus._

_His coat's very shabby. _

_He's thin as a rake,_

_And he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake._

_Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats,_

_But no longer a terror to mice or to rats._

_For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime,_

_though his name was quite famous,_

_he says, in his time._

_And whenever he joins his friends at their club_

_(Which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub)._

_He loves to regale them, if someone else pays,_

_With anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days._

_For he once was a star of the highest degree. _

_He has acted with Irving,_

_he's acted with tree, _

_and he likes to relate his successes on the halls,_

_Where the gallery once gave him seven cat calls._

_But his greatest creation as he love to tell,_

_was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell._

_I have played in my time every possible part, _

_and I used to know seventy speeches by heart._

_I'd extemporize backchat, _

_I knew how to gag, and _

_I knew how to let the cat out of the bag._

_I knew to act with my back and my tail_

_with an hour of rehersal, I never could fail._

_I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts, _

_whether I took the lead, or in character parts._

_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell, _

_when the curfew was run then I swung on the bell._

_In the Pantomime Season, I never fell flat, _

_and I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat._

_But my grandest creation, as history will tell,_

_was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell._

_Then, if someone will give him a toothful of gin,_

_he will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne._

_At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat,_

_When some actor suggested the need for a cat._

_And I say now these kittens, they do not get trained,_

_as we did in the days when Victoria reigned._

_They never did get drilled in a regular troup, _

_and they think they are smart just to jump through a hoop_

_And he says as he scratches himself with his claws, _

_Well the theater is certainly not what it was._

_These modern productions are all very well,_

_but there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell._

_That moment of mystery when I made history, _

_as Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell._

_I once crossed the stage on a telegraph wire,_

_To rescue a child when a house was on fire._

_And I think that I still can much better than most,_

_Produce blood curdling noises to bring on the ghost._

_And I once played Growltiger, _

_could do it again,_

_could do it again,_

_could do it again._

"Wow!" the kittens all said, very impressed… in fact so impressed they all applauded.

"I've memorized all of the songs from the movie in my head," Kitty said. "Even those I don´t particularly like." Kitty grimaced a moment, then added, "I swear, I had Bustopher Jones bouncing around in my head for a month, before it went away."

The cats all giggled and laughed. "Well, at least Bustopher isn't quite as bad as Tugger's song," Kitty explained.

The female kittens frowned, looking at Kitty as if she had just sworn aloud.

"Y-Y-You don´t like Tugger?" Electra asked, obviously shocked at the very thought of such an idea.

"Look, excuse me… but, I think it's rather pathetic that you girls traipse around after that guy all day long, okay?" Kitty said, clearly annoyed. "What the heck is so special about Tugger, anyway? Hmm? He isn't even cute!"

Victoria bent over and whispered into Jemima's pretty ear, "Poor girl, she must of lost her mind." Jemima could only nod in sympathy.

"So, which one of the Toms do you think is sweet then?" Electra asked, clearly curious.

"Hmm. Let´s see," Kitty said. "If I had to rate them, I guess I'd place Mungo as Number One. Then, Alonzo as Number Two, and Munkustrap as Number Three." Kitty ticked off her choices on her fingers, one, two, three.

"And where would you place Tugger then?" Pouncival asked.

"All right. Fair question. But, first, I have a question for you all. How many Toms do you have in your tribe anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Well, let me count them," Etcetera said, mentally counting them off in her head. "Fifteen, all told."

"Well, then, Tugger would be in Nineteenth Place, my friend," Kitty declared, a sneer on her face.

"B-B-But, Kitty… there are only fifteen Toms, remember?" Jemima reminded her, clearly confused by her statement… missing Kitty's irony entirely.

"Exactly!" Kitty exclaimed with a determined nod. She snapped her fingers and a laptop computer appeared beside her on the hood of the car she still sat on. She brought up a browser, and began to surf on the 'Net.

After a while, a sweet, yet commanding voice called out, "All right, you five, where have you gotten yourselves to?" It was Jennyanydots, Queen of the Junkyard Jellicles. She waved the kittens over to her imperiously, brooking no dissent from them by the expression on her face.

"Sorry, Kitty… but we have to go," the kittens said.

"All right. See you tomorrow, then," Kitty said to them, and both Mungo and Rumpel as they went back to their home. And then, with nary a movement, she disappeared… without a trace…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next evening, Kitty went back to the junkjard again. "So… have you decided if I can take care of this Macavity yet?" Kitty asked.

"We have decided that---if you can show us that you can indeed 'take care of' Macavity---then and only then may you take Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer back with you," Old Dueteronomy pronounced.

"But of course, My dear Old D," Kitty replied. Then when Dueteronomy pondered that information, Kitty looked over at the handsome Alonzo. She then got the female kittens" attention, then she mouthed the word "HOTTIE".

The cute girl kittens began to giggle into their hands, their ears reddening as they blushed.

"So, girls, what is it you find so funny?" Munkustrap wanted to know, puzzled by their behavior.

"Well, yesterday, while you al were in that meeting… we girls had a little talk with Kitty. We wanted to know which tomcats she thought were the cutest," Victoria explained, ending with another giggle.

"Oh, yes. She gave us her top three picks for the cutest Toms," Etcetera added cleverly.

"Dare I ask who won?" Skimbleshanks asked with a weary sigh.

"Well, first place went to Mungojerrie," Victoria said, and the girls tittered and laughed.

"Second place went to Alonzo," Jemima said, turning to mouth the word 'HOTTIE' to her girlfriends, who laughed softly.

"And, finally… third place went to Munkustrap," Electra proclaimed, giving the big tomcat an appraising look.

Munku and Alonzo blinked in surprise, and then looked over at Kitty, and the gossiping, giggling kitten girls.

"Is it just me, or is it hot all of the sudden?" Kitty asked, her cheeks turing pink briefly.

"B-B-But… what about me?" the abashed Tugger asked, indignantly.

"Oh, you? You came landed down in nineteeth place," Kitty said quite casually.

"Huh? But, how can that be? There are only fifteen Toms in the entire junkyard," Alonzo said, frowning, and clearly puzzled.

"Oh, I know," Kitty replied. Alonzo and Munku looked at each other a moment, then started to laugh.

"See you all tomorrow night," Kitty said and---as was her wont---disappeared in a blink.

The evening after, every Jellicle appeared for the much anticipated meeting with Kitty, except for the kittens (who protested vehemently, but to no avail, as Jennyanydots told them she didn't need them up all night having nightmares).

Right on cue, Kitty reappeared, startling the Cats less and less now, as they became accustomed to her ways. "Very well, Miss Petro… where is this proof you offer us?" Alonzo asked.

Kitty snapped her fingers---again---and soon she held something in her arms. It appeared to a carpet of sorts. But, then she shook it out, and they all gasped as they saw that it was---in reality---the pelt of Macavity!

"You flayed him?" Demeter asked, horrified.

"There! You have your proof," Kitty said, matter-of-factly. "Now, if you'll just call Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer here, we'll just be on our way..."

The duo came (a little bit reluctantly, but they came) and gave each of their fellow Cats either a hug, or shook their paws. After they had said their goodbyes, the two went with Kitty without a complaint. They walked down the street and finally went into a blind alley.

There they saw the outline of a human hand drawn on the wall with white chalk. Kitty nodded, then placed her hand within the chalk outline of the hand. It fit her hand to a tee. Soon they heard a peculiar voice state, "DNA match positive. Welcome, Kitty Petro."

The wall in front of them slid down in the ground with a grating noise, and showed them a door which led to Kitty's home. Kitty looked over at Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, motioned them to follow her, and stepped inside.

Slowly Mungo and Teazer followed, watching Kitty. They finally arrived, and stepped into a room bigger than fifty football stadiums combined. There was a marble staircase that led up to a gallery which contained millions, or maybe even billions, of doors. But the most impressing feature of this room was standing in the very center of the room. There stood a colossal statue of both Mungo and Teazer. The pose of the statue looked as if Mungo and Teazer had gotten home from a successful scheme, on their tip-toes, with a bag over their shoulders.

"Wow," Teazer said, clearly in awe.

"I know. Kind of leaves you speechless, don't it?" Kitty observed with a small grin. Then she continued to walk towards the stairs and then up to the gallery with all the doors. She led them before the door to what would be Mungo and Rumpel's room. She opened the door, ushered the duo in, and then smiled.

"Sleep tight, you two," Kitty said and closed the door. Mungo and Teazer looked at one another, shrugged, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next day Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were awoken by Kitty. Both cats yawned hugely. "What time is it?" Teazer asked half asleep.

"Eight o'clock in the morning," Kitty informed her. Mungo and Rumpel groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

"Oh no, you don´t," Kitty said with determination. The cats slept on, until she lifted their bed up, and spilled the two most surprised felines on to the floor.

That didn't stop the cats from trying to continue their slumber. Kitty shook her head, she grabbed them the scruff of their necks and took them into the bathroom. There she snapped her fingers, and then tossed the two protesting cats into the tub, that coincidentally was now filled with ice-cold water.

"Yow!" they hollered, sputtering. That woke them up, without a doubt! They screamed and leapt out of the water. They both looked at Kitty, who looked back at them, and asked, "All awake now?"

The two chilled, soaking cats nodded miserably. "Good," Kitty said and told them to come with her. She walked them both to the gym.

"This is where you are going to do all of your training," Kitty told them. Before they could even utter a word, she told them assume a push–up position. Knowing that protesting would only land them in an even worse predicament, they did as she bade them to, and got down in position. Once they did, Kitty laid a weight of equal size on each of their backs. Both cats collapsed in a heap.

"Wimps," Kitty muttered, shaking her head.

"Gah! Exactly just how heavy are these things?" Rumpelteazer asked, gasping aloud.

"A ton. Why? Is that a problem?" Kitty told them.

"WHAT?" The duo yelped and collapsed yet again, under the terrific weight.

"Quit stalling. Now, one hundred push– ups," Kitty instructed. "Oh, and I'm counting them all."

After the duo had completed their push– ups, Kitty took them to a different room.

"All right, you two. Here's where you pass through a hindercourt. Now, if you can manage get through it without breaking or stealing a single thing, you'll pass, and not have to go through it again.

"But, on the other hand, if you do break or steal anything… why, you'll just have to go through it again and again and again, until you both can get it perfect," Kitty instructed them.

"Okay. I got that. But, why?" Mungojerrie asked, curious.

"Because it's a nasty habit to break and steal things," Kitty said sternly. "And here, we don´t tolerate nasty habits. Here, there is no cursing, there are no enemies, no tobacco, no alcohol, or recreational drugs. Now, last, but certainly not least, we don´t have crime. Period. Is that clear?" she asked.

The duo nodded, stunned, yet somehow impressed.

"Good," Kitty said with a nod.

Mungo and Teazer were forced to go through the hindercourt three times before completing it successfully. As the tired and frustrated Cats plied their ways through the hindercourt, Kitty took the time to draw pictures. She created drawings of Alonzo, Coricopat, Tantomile, Mungo, Teazer, Etcetera and herself in front of a big castle, talking and laughing.

Wiping their faces with a towels, the duo finally appeared, having finally passed the course. They noticed Kitty's many pictures right away.

"Nice drawing," Mungo said, admiring the work.

"Thanks," Kitty said, simply. Then she showed Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer through the door outside.

That night, Mungo and Teazer decided to take what Mungo called a little 'nocturnal perambulation'. Once outside, they saw Kitty standing there. The teenage girl walked toward a corridor she never showed them before. She beckoned the pair to follow. Once through the door, they saw a beutiful landscape. Pure, unspoiled Nature… everywhere. A forest with woodland animals running about, clean water, and no sign of modern civilization. Kitty smiled and sighed happily. Without a word, she sat down and began to sketch the landscape all around her.

Mungo patted Teazer's shoulder and nodded his head backward as if to say, "Let uss leave her alone." Teazer nodded and padded noiselessly after her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After a few months time, Mungo and Teazer had gone through every regimen Kitty would throw their way. When their training was completed, Kitty looked at both of them.

"I have a task for you two," she told them.

They looked at her, left eyebrows arched.

"After I've trained a new group---like you two---I give them the opportunity to train others on their own," Kitty informed them with a grin. "You can each select two of your fellow cats as trainees. But, there must be one tomcat and one queen. So, that means that there will be four new Cats in training."

Kitty turned and went away, leaving the duo alone to think over what she had told them.

"We can´t take four kittens," Mungo said. "Much as they'd all like to come, no doubt…"

"Maybe one kitten, but no more. Say… how's about taking Coricopat and Tantomile?" Teazer suggested. "They've always loved doing stuff like this…"

Mungo nodded, then looked over at his sister, and grinned cleverly. "And to our everlasting joy, I think we should select Alonzo," Mungo said.

"Now for the last cat of our group. She's got to be a female, though," Mungo added, thinking.

"All right. How about Cassandra?" Rumpel asked.

"Teazer, what… are you crazy?" Mungo asked, incredulously. "After all those times Kitty's showed us that film of hers, I would of thought you'd know just what she thinks of Cass?"

Rumpel nodded reluctantly, and thought for a long while. "Hmm. Well… what about Etcetera?" she asked, obviously grasping for an acceptable candidate.

Mungojerrie thought about that choice, walking back and forth, rubbbing his chin. Finally, he nodded. "All right, Etcetera it is," Mungo said.

"Okay, let´s see now," Rumpel said, obviously thinking hard. "You can train the twins, while I teach Alonzo and Etci. How's that sound, brother?"

"Sounds just right to me. You've got yourself a deal!" Mungo said, and the siblings sealed the deal by shaking paws.

Meanwhile, back at the junkjard, everything was pretty much normal. Alonzo and Munkustrap guarded the area, looking out for humans or pollicles. The Kittens where playing tag, and the adults were talking about this and that.

A strange sound made everyone go still and watchful. Numerous feline ears caught what was unmistakably a jazzy tune, and then saw two very familiar felines dropped down from the sky and began to sing along with that song…

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

We're a notorious couple of cats.

As knockabout clowns,

quick-change comedians,

tight-rope walkers and acrobats.

We have an extensive reputation,

We make our home in Victoria Grove.

This is merely our centre of operation

For we are incurably given to rove.

We are very well known in Cornwall Gardens,

In Launceston Place

and in Kensington Square.

We have really a little more reputation

than a couple of cats can very well bare.

If the area window is found ajar

And the basement looks like a field of war.

If a tile or two comes loose on the roof,

(Which presently fails to be waterproof)

If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chest

and you can't find one of your winter vests,

If after supper, one of the girls

Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls,

The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!

It was Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"

And most of the time they leave it at that. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

Have a very unusual gift of the gab,

We are highly efficient cat burglars as well

And remarkably smart at a smash and grab.

We make our home in Victoria Grove

We have no regular occupation

We are plausible fellows

Who like to engage a friendly policeman in conversation.

When the family assembles for Sunday dinner

With their minds made up that they won't get thinner,

On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens,

And the cook will appear from behind the scenes

And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,

"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!

For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"

The family will say,

"It's that horrible cat!

It was Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"

And most of the time they leave it at that. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

have a wonderful way of working together,

And some of the time you would say it was luck,

And some of the time you would say it was weather.

We go through the house like a hurricane,

and no sober person could take his oath:

Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer?

Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both? 

And when you hear a dining room smash

Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash,

Or down from the library there comes a loud ping

From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming.

The family will say: "Now which was which cat?

It was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer!"

And there's nothing at all to be done about that!

Every cat stared in amazement.

"_What?_" Mungo asked in exasperation. "Have we gotten food stuck between our teeth or something?"

Then the kittens howled with happiness and ran to Mungo and Teazer to hug them tightly.

"Would you look at that, Teaz… they have missed us both," Mungo said with a devilish grin.

"What are you doing here?" Misto asked.

"Well, we've completed our training, you see. So, Kitty has asked us to invite four of you all with us to her world so we can train you lucky four up,"  
Mungo said. "Now…"

"Which four of us, Mungo?" Munku asked. He was intrigued, of course, but still suspicious.

"Well, Mungo and I… we've given that question a lot of thought. And, these are the four we've selected: Alonzo, Etcetera, Coricopat and Tantomile," Rumpel said.

The three adults Cats swallowed hard, but complied, curious despite their fears.

However, Ectetera looked at Mungo and asked, "Cool! So we're all going to come with you?"

Mungo, as well as his sister, nodded and smiled. And then… after lots of hugging and pawshaking (it was the custom, you see), Mungo and Teazer, as well as their charges, the four new Cats, were on their way…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Mungo and Teazer had given their new Cat recruits every lecture Kitty had given them, they decided to do her a little favor. Since they had discovered that Kitty would soon celebrate her birthay, they each gave her a little birthday surprise.

Mungo and Teazer gave her a painting of herself and Alonzo hugging(strangely enough Alonzo didn't seeem all that fond of that).

Etcetera gave Kitty a cuddly toy cat that looked like Mungo and Teazer. Kitty was very pleased, and hugged the young kitten in thanks.

Coricopat and Tantomile gave her a book bearing the title "MEDITATION… WHAT IS THE POINT?"

Alonzo gave her a box with candy, and a kiss on the cheek(a cat kiss that is. You know a lick whit the cat tounge. Really, Alonzo is a cat, after all…).

That night, Mungo and Teazer showed the four cats the country landscape Kitty had introduced them to. They all thought it was beautiful indeed. Then, after a few more days the Cats began to think to themselves, _this place is great. You have to work hard to be one of Kitty's people, but it is definitely worth it_.

The End 


End file.
